05 Listopada 2012
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.05, 6.35, 7.05; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.04, 6.34, 7.02, 7.34; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 07:35 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 07:50 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:06 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 TELEZAKUPY 08:30 Domisie - Kto tam?; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 W cieniu dinozaurów cz. 1 Koniec Świata (World after Dinosaurs. (In the Shadow of the Din...)); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Nie ma jak Polska - Kujawsko - Pomorskie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Plebania - odc. 1368; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 5708 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5708); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Ziemniaki i dojrzewający ser; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:40 Natura w Jedynce - Nieustraszeni kamerzyści. (Cameramen Who Dare. Crocodile Ambush); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2500; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Wideoteka - 60 hitów na 60 lat!; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:25 Na kłopoty... Bednarski - odc. 2/7 - Bursztynowe serce - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5709 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5709); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2501; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Klan - odc. 2348 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 24 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Galeria - odc. 117; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Wieczorynka - Misja w kosmosie - odc. 9; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Teatr Telewizji - Oskar - txt. str. 777; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Marek Piwowski; wyk.:Maciej Matulka, Agnieszka Mandat, Aleksander Machalica, Ola Czarnecka, Wenanty Nosul, Małgorzata Matulka, Marcin Panasz, Magdalena Marszałek, Maciej Musiał, Adam Fronczak; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Moja żona Tajka (My Thai Bride); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2011); reż.:David Tucker; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:30 Panny i wdowy - odc. 1/5 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Janusz Zaorski; wyk.:Maja Komorowska, Katarzyna Figura, Andrzej Zaorski, Jan Nowicki, Władysław Kowalski, Artur Żmijewski, Mirosława Dubrawska, Jerzy Dominik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Przyjęcie na dziesięć osób plus trzy - txt. str. 777; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1973); reż.:Jerzy Gruza; wyk.:Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Leon Niemczyk, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Wiesław Dymny, Józef Morgała; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Dziewczyny do wzięcia - txt. str. 777; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1972); reż.:Janusz Kondratiuk; wyk.:Jan Mateusz Nowakowski, Jan Stawarz, Ewa Szykulska, Ewa Pielarz, Regina Regulska, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Jadwiga Chojnacka, Jan Himilsbach, Iga Cembrzyńska, Stanisław Mikulski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Moja żona Tajka (My Thai Bride); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2011); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:15 Notacje - Artur Starewicz. Postanowiliśmy zrobić rewolucję; cykl dokumentalny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 56 - Ze śmiercią im do twarzy; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 57 - Kto ty jesteś?; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 M jak miłość - odc. 71; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 8.55, 09.35, 10:15 Panorama: 08:50 Pogoda: 9.30, 10:10; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 47 "Halloween" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 11:55 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (98); zabawa quizowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 814 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Świat bez tajemnic - Niebezpieczna Ziemia - Niebezpieczne promienie - odc. 1/8 (Animal Armageddon. Death rays. ep. 1/8); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Jason McKinley; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 44 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 69 "Słowa, słowa, słowa" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 70 "Bratnia dusza" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Castle - odc. 44/58 (Castle ep. (Last call)); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 3/72; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 45 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 815 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 942; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 679; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:50 Poniedziałek z gwiazdami - Dobry pasterz (The Good Shepherd) - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2004); reż.:Lewin Webb; wyk.:Christian Slater, Molly Parker, Stephen Rea; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Czy świat oszalał? - Bieda w Ameryce (Poor America); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Czy świat oszalał? - Małżeństwa dzieci. Niebezpieczne związki (Innocence lost: Child marriage in India and Nepal); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010); reż.:Claire – Philippe Wambergue-Levasseur; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Dobry pasterz (The Good Shepherd); film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:10 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Wrocław 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:53 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 14:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 15:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:51 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Praca, Biznes, Innowacje; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Fakty Flesz 17:19 Pogoda - plansza 17:20 Rozmowa Faktów 17:34 Prosto z lasu /2012 - Prosto z lasu 16/2012; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; Program prezentujący piękno polskich lasów oraz wszelkie problemy związane z ich ochroną a także zagospodarowaniem. 17:48 Zdrowiej - Zdrowiej 62; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:02 Przez granice - Góry Orlickie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:31 Fakty - wydanie główne 18:48 Pogoda 18:51 Telewizyjny Klub Seniora; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:14 ..."swego nie znacie"... - Katalog zabytków - Legnickie pole; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:47 Fakty - wydanie wieczorne 22:03 Pogoda 22:09 Karpacz - Impresja 22:17 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:15 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:32 Stany Zjednoczone według Obamy (United States of Obama, The); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010); reż.:Frank Guerin, Emmanuel Leconte; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:36 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:46 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:57 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:38 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:48 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:08 Głos Mediów - odc. 57; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:36 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:01 Stany Zjednoczone według Obamy (United States of Obama, The); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:56 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:07 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:31 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.30 Przygody Animków (64) - serial animowany 08.00 Pinky i Mózg (2) - serial animowany 08.30 Scooby-Doo 2 (10) - serial animowany 09.00 Rodzina zastępcza (45) - serial komediowy 09.30 I kto tu rządzi? (45) - serial komediowy 10.00 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie! (15) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (321) - serial komediowy 11.00 Dlaczego ja? (48) - serial fab.-dok. 12.00 Hotel 52 (45) - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Dom nie do poznania 4 (106) - reality show 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1579) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (241) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (479) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (348) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1580) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (237) - serial komediowy 20.05 Megahit: Punisher - film sensacyjny, Niemcy/USA 2004 22.30 Krew za krew - western, USA 2006 00.45 Układy 4 (45) - serial kryminalny 01.45 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Zza kamery... (67) - magazyn filmowy 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.20 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 06.20 Mango - telezakupy 07.25 Julia (156) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.05 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 11.40 Sąd rodzinny (28) - serial fab.-dok. 12.40 Ostry dyżur 10 (4) - serial obyczajowy 13.40 Ukryta prawda 2 (116) - serial paradokumentalny 14.40 Detektywi (1020) - serial fab.-dok. 15.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (979) - serial fab.-dok. 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Detektywi (1021) - serial fab.-dok. 17.25 Julia (157) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.00 Ukryta prawda 2 (117) - serial paradokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1659) - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (980) - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Lekarze (10) - serial obyczajowy 22.30 Perfekcyjna pani domu 2 (10) - program rozrywkowy 23.30 Mentalista 3 (18) - serial kryminalny 00.30 Bez śladu 6 (2) - serial kryminalny 01.30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.45 Arkana magii (740) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.05 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 08:10 Kulturanek - odc 6 "Jak to jest zrobione"; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Pop at Sopot; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Gwiezdny pył - txt. str. 777; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1982); reż.:Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk.:Iga Cembrzyńska, Krzysztof Chamiec, Janusz Gajos, Wojciech Alaborski, Zygmunt Morawski, Wojciech Giżyński, Wojciech Olański, Jan Paterek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Z pamiętnika mej duszy. Marek Grechuta; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Na życzenie publiczności; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Kulturanek - odc 6 "Jak to jest zrobione"; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Gwiezdny pył - txt. str. 777; film TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Biała sukienka - txt. str. 777 AD; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (2003); reż.:Michał Kwieciński; wyk.:Sambor Czarnota, Paweł Małaszyński, Izabela Dąbrowska, Bogdan Kalus, Elżbieta Karkoszka; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Hala odlotów - Jak sztuka "oswaja" tabu: przemijanie, starość, śmierć (odc. 7); talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Toto bohater (Toto le heros); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Belgia (1991); reż.:Jaco Van Dormael; wyk.:Michel Bouquet, Jo De Backer, Thomas Godet, Gisela Uhlen; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Portrety - Sztuka belcanta - portret Edyty Gruberowej (Portrait Edita Gruberova - The Art of Belcanto); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); reż.:Stefan Pannen, Claus Wischmann; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Panorama kina światowego - Spacer po wodzie (Lalecet al hamaim/Walk On Water); film fabularny kraj prod.Izrael (2004); reż.:Eytan Fox; wyk.:Lior Ashkenazi, Knut Berger, Caroline Peters, Gideon Shemer; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:10 Nocne czytanie w wannie - odc. 22; widowisko kameralne; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:25 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 23:00 Videofan - odc. 7; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:02 Videogalerie odc. 58; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 To tylko rock and roll? - Tilt 2000 "Rzeka miłości", koncert w Buffo; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Panorama kina światowego - Spacer po wodzie (Lalecet al hamaim/Walk On Water); film fabularny kraj prod.Izrael (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Nocne czytanie w wannie - odc. 22; widowisko kameralne; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:05 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 03:25 To tylko rock and roll? - Tilt 2000 "Rzeka miłości", koncert w Buffo; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Pasmo kontemplacyjne - 6; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:30 60 lat TVP - Dziennik telewizyjny - 5.11.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 60 lat TVP - Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Koszerny Smak (19); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Śladami dinozaurów - Zagadka prorotodactylusa odc. 1; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Przeprowadzki - odc. 5/10 - Rondel kuchmistrza Sokołka - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 60 lat TVP - Czesław Niemen; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 60 lat TVP - Zaproszenie - Pomorze w barwach miodu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Ex Libris - 104; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:50 Sensacje XX wieku - Operacja Odessa cz. I - txt. str. 777; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Cafe Historia - odc. 23 "Tradycja Święta Zmarłych"; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 PRL w kinie - Prywatne niebo; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1988); reż.:Janusz Kondratiuk; wyk.:Henryk Bista, Zofia Merle, Andrzej Mroczek, Bronisław Pawlik, Piotr Kozłowski, Bogusław Stokowski, Krzysztof Tyniec; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Listy naszych czytelników; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Świadkowie; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia grabarza w Moskwie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Kryminalne zagadki sprzed wieków - odc. 10 Masakra w epoce brązu (Bronze age massacre); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Przeprowadzki - odc. 6/10 - Nocnik panny Agaty Turskiej - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Kraty - odc. 5 - Novik; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Śladami dinozaurów - Roślinożercy i drapieżcy odc. 2; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Flesz historii - odc. 103; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:55 Kalendarium historyczne - Fryderyk Chopin - Romantyzm wygnańców; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Spór o historię - Polacy na Kremlu - przegrane zwycięstwo; debata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Pomnik czynu; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:05 Lekcje pana Kuki (Herrn Kukas Empfehlungen, Mr. Kuka's Advice) - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska, Austria (2007); reż.:Dariusz Gajewski; wyk.:Łukasz Garlicki, August Diehl, Nadia Cameron - Blakey, Andrzej Grabowski, Anna Przybylska, Mirosław Zbrojewicz, Łukasz Simlat, Krzysztof Stroiński, Tomasz Karolak, Lech Mackiewicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Galeria - Ballada o Janku Siegiedzie; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 60 lat TVP - Dziennik telewizyjny - 5.11.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Dziwny jest ten świat - Stalin i siedem dolarów od śmierci; reportaż; Dozwolone od lat 18 00:35 60 lat TVP - Kraty - odc. 6 - Matsukevich; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Daisy. Wspomnienia minionego świata kraj prod.Polska (2011); reż.:Marcin Bradke, Maciej Kieres; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:15 Tajemnice początków Polski - Wyspa władców; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:10 12. Przystanek Woodstock 2006 - Vavamuffin; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:05 Słoneczna róg Unijnej - odc. 10; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Banda Rudego Pająka - Urwany ślad; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 8.55, 09.35, 10:15 Panorama: 08:50 Pogoda: 9.30, 10:10; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Galeria - odc. 99; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 684 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Polonia w Komie - Sztokholm - Stofffestiwal (103); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Ranczo - odc. 73* - Świadek koronny - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Salon Polonii - Grażyna Barszczewska; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 20 lat mięło - Lubuskie prezentacje wokalne dzieci i młodzieży specjalnej troski; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:55 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 19 Cyfryzacja - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 554* Zabobony; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Eurowiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Galeria - odc. 99; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Sztokholm - Stofffestiwal (103); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Słoneczna róg Unijnej - odc. 10; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Dzika Polska - Bogatsze życie - Wykuwanie różnorodności; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 684 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Kolorowy świat Pacyka odc.6 - Różowa kotka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Londyńczycy - odc. 10/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Norwegia - jezioro (104); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Tygodnik Gospodarczy - (10); magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Galeria - odc. 99; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Banda Rudego Pająka - Urwany ślad; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kolorowy świat Pacyka odc.6 - Różowa kotka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Londyńczycy - odc. 10/13 - AD; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:05 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 684; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Tygodnik Gospodarczy - (10); magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVS 07.00 Świat w pigułce 07.35 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 07.55 Wyprawy Jeffa Corwina 08.55 Stawka większa niż życie 10.00 Czterej pancerni i pies 11.05 Dziwne i niebezpieczne 12.00 Call TV 13.00 Telezakupy 14.15 Jedz i bądź sexy 14.50 Ostatnie pięć kilogramów 15.20 Ślubne SOS 15.45 Cafe Silesia 16.20 Flesz Silesia Informacje 16.30 Cafe Silesia 17.10 Schlesien Journal 17.30 Informator miejski 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Niesamowite historia 20.55 Katastrofy w przestworzach 21.55 Stawka większa niż życie 22.55 Czterej pancerni i pies 00.00 Sexy sport clips